Make-over Mage
|text1=Pete |item2= |text2=Peta }} De Make-over Mage (ook gespeld Makeover Mage in het spel, echte naam Pete of Peta) is een non-player character (NPC) die zich bevindt buiten de zuidewestelijke hoek van Falador en ten noorden van de Crafting Guild. De "manual" beschrijft hem/haar als "Een van de raarste figuren die je zult tegen komen"[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2553 Makeover guide, RuneScape manual], waarschijnlijk omdat hij/zij ongeveer om de 10 seconden van geslacht verandert. De Makeover Mage speelt een kleine rol in twee quests, namelijk Recruitment Drive en Land of the Goblins. Voor 3,000 coins of de makeover voucher, staat hij spelers toe om van uiterlijk te veranderen. De opties die hij/zij geeft is om van geslacht en huidskleur te veranderen. De opties staan standaard op de huidige huiskleur en het huidige geslacht van de speler. Onthoud wel dat spelers die naar het mannelijke geslacht veranderen altijd geschoren zijn (geen baarden of snorren). Spelers kunnen op een geslacht of kleur klikken om het te veranderen. Ze betalen een constant bedrag van 3,000 coins voor alle veranderingen die ze maken. en de huidskleur van spelers veranderen.]] Spelers moeten niet schrikken als de magiër zich verbaast over het feit dat ze nog menselijk zijn. De Makeover Mage verkoopt ook Yin yang amuletten. Deze zijn niet ruilbaar en geven geen bonussen, maar kunnen gekocht worden voor 100 coins. Er staan schapen net buiten zijn/haar huis om geschoren te worden (spelers kunnen het wol tot een ball of wool spinnen bij de Crafting Guild). Er loopt ook een nutteloze kikker in zijn/haar huis. In issue 5 van Postbag from the Hedge (gedateerd 28 Maart 2006), schreef een speler aan de Make-over Mage om te vragen wat zijn/haar naam is. Hij/zij antwoordde met: "My name is Pete, or Peta, depending on my mood." (Nederlands: "Mijn naam is Pete of Peta, dat hangt af van mijn stemming.")[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/view.ws?guid=postbag5 Postbag from the Hedge, issue 5, RuneScape news archive] De Makeover Mage gaf de spelers altijd de optie om hun kapsel en kleding te veranderen in RuneScape Classic, maar deze functies zijn tegenwoordig verplaatst naar andere NPCs. Voor het knippen van het haar, zie Hairdresser in Falador. Om van kleding te veranderen, zie Thessalia in Varrock. Na het voltooien van The Fremennik Trials, kunnen members van schoenen veranderen in Rellekka. Weetjes *Een glitch kon worden uitgevoerd om de speler gedeeltelijk onzichtbaar te maken, maar dit is weggehaald. *Een onaangepaste glitch ontstaat bij het hebben van "long swept fringe" haar and het dragen van een black cavalier, je haar zal dan worden blootgesteld bij het praten met de Makeover Mage. *Als je "frog prince" kleding van de "frog prince random event" draagt, zal je kleding veranderen tijdens de makeover. bijv. Je bent mannelijk en draagt een prince tunic top en bottom als je dan een makeover krijgt en in een vrouw verandert zal je prince tunic veranderen in een princess blouse. Vroeger werd deze dienst gewoon geweigerd totdat je je kleren uitdeed. Referenties en:Make-over Mage fi:Make-over Mage Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Quest NPC Categorie:Makeovers Categorie:Tovenaar Categorie:Mensen